1. Field
The invention is concerned with the operation of interactive computer games on a network. The invention is particularly concerned with the operation of interactive computer games where multiple players may participate in a gaming session, and with the provision of scores for a gaming session.
2. Description of the Related Art
The general architecture to support an interactive computer gaming session between multiple users in a network environment is illustrated in FIG. 1. Such an architecture, and variations thereto, is well-known to one skilled in the art.
As used herein the term computer gaming session encompasses any length of time spent playing a game. A computer gaming session may, for example, be a completed game, a completed level of a game, a completed race of a racing game, a completed lap of a race in a racing game or any other section of a game. A gaming session may be measured in units of time or in discrete game sections.
FIG. 1 illustrates three computer game terminals 2a, 2b, 2c. Each terminal is connected to each other terminal via respective network connections 4a, 4b, 4c and a network 6. The network 6 may be the Internet. A game server 8, supporting a player matching service, is also connected to the network 6 via a network connection 10. With reference to FIG. 2 there is illustrated a general architecture of a typical computer game terminal 2a. Each computer game terminal typically includes a computer game console 12 or hardware device, a player/user input device or controller 14 connected to the computer game hardware device 12, and a display 16 connected to the computer game hardware device. The computer game console 12 is adapted for connection to the network via connection 4a. Although in the example shown the controller 14 and display 16 are shown as distinct from the console 12, the computer game terminal 2a may be implemented in a variety of ways, for example with the controller, display and console forming a single integrated device.
The game console 12 includes a central processor 18 and a network interface 20. The central processor 18 provides the computation required to allow a player to take part in an interactive computer gaming session by processing instructions from the controls and providing instructions to the display 16 to allow the features of the game to be displayed to the player. The network interface 20 transmits and receives information relating to the game and the computer game terminal 2a over the network 6.
The player matching service provided by the game server 8 allows for details of interactive games to be uploaded thereto, so as they may be displayed to other users. A player, such as a player associated with computer game terminal 2a, may initiate a new interactive game, and upload details to the game server 8. The purpose of the player matching service is to enable other players to join the initiated game. The game matching service may display such details as the identity of the game to be played, the identity of the game host (i.e. the player initiating the game), and details of any other players who have registered to play the game. The gaming matching service operates to facilitate matching of players for an online gaming session, and has no involvement in the playing of the game.
Once the players for the game are registered, the communication between the computer game terminals of the registered players is on a peer-to-peer network basis. The specific communications between the computer game terminals during a game may vary. Each computer game terminal may operate autonomously and generate its own graphics for display, based on information received on the peer-to-peer network. Each computer game terminal therefore needs to receive data associated with user inputs from all other players in the game. For example, this may be done by each computer game terminal transmitting the user input data at its terminal to all other players, or by all computer game terminals transmitting their data to the host system, which in turn transmits it to the other computer game terminals.
It is known in the art for online computer gaming sessions to give rise to leaderboards that are available to all computer game terminals over the network. The concept of scoring and ranking players in videogames of the art is exclusively done on an individual basis. Players are driven by a desire to be the best and use leaderboards to prove their claims. Each online player aims to appear on a leaderboard but, due to high volumes of players this is difficult to achieve. The majority of players achieve relatively lowly positions on leaderboards and so are not motivated to continue playing the game.
There exists a need to provide a method of operating an interactive computer game that may provide greater motivation for players to continue playing the game.